Baby in the Hub
by IantoxJack
Summary: there's a baby in the Hub. Chaos insues. JackIanto post Season 1
1. Chapter 1

Jack was sitting quietly at his desk, filling out another report of a completed mission, thinking of ways to get the others to leave so he could talk with Ianto properly, without him running away. Unfortunately, the rest of the team had refused to leave, afraid that he would up and leave with the doctor again.

He had been extremely pleased when he had found out how well they had been dealing, but it was obvious that they both wanted and needed him there.

He was just standing up to get himself a cup of coffee (Ianto was now a full member of the team, they had a rota to who made the coffee and took over the main Hub cleaning duties) when he heard a loud crash followed by a loud squeal from one of the girls.

Running out of his office, he stopped.

On the floor in front of him was a dark haired infant looking around the age of one year old.

Gwen and Tosh were standing slightly further back, the latest alien device in Gwen's hands, looking at the baby in shock.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on?" Owen shouted, coming out of the autopsy room, not noticing the tiny child in front of him.

"An' where's Yan? He said he'd be dow' to help me in a min- Is it just me or is there a one year old Ianto sitting on the floor, looking like he's going to cry?"

That jumped Jack out of his daze and into action.

He reached down, gently picking up the baby in his arms rocking him gently, quietly murmuring soothing words to the distraught babe, trying to calm him down.

The infant gave a sniffle and looked like he was going to fall asleep on Jack's shoulder.

"Tosh. What happened? Is this Ianto?" Jack asked quietly, stroking the soft baby hair while continuing to rock backward and forwards, the action seemingly to sooth the small infant.

"Yes Jack. That's Ianto. Gwen was fiddling with that device which had fallen through the rift and Ianto was walking to go help Owen when she triggered it. It hit him and well, you can see the result." She had said this while quietly pointing out the fact that the baby Ianto was only wearing a dress shirt, that was obviously too big for him.

Jack shifted Ianto, so he was more comfortable and looked exasperatedly at Gwen.

"Gwen. I though I told you not to play with that! Jeese! Would it kill you to listen to me for once. I actually know what I'm talking about when it comes to these things. Now onto more immediate concerns. Tosh. I don't want to trouble you, but could you possibly go and get some clothes for Ianto, just some warm stuff, cause I really don't want to take him outside in the snow like this. Also some nappies, if you could."

Tosh nodded and slipped her jacket on, not wanting to go outside into the cold unprotected.

"Right away Jack, just so you know, it's not a problem at all. I don't mind going to get stuff for Yan. After all, it's not like he can do it himself. I'll drop them off before I leave for the night, if that's okay. Also, the program you requested for me to run is nearly done, I'll set it up fully and send some instructions to you."

Jack grinned at her as she walked away, glad that she and Ianto had become good friends when they had met, they both needed someone in their life to cheer each other up, so that they didn't become lost in the job. Especially after Mary. Tosh and Ianto had a few talks and they started working closer together, getting to know each others moods, actions and motivations.

"Owen. Would you be able to try and figure out that device," Jack held up his hand when Owen opened his mouth to protest. "I know that you weren't able to make any progress last time, but now it seems even more important than before. Also, whenever it's convenient for you, I'd like it if you were able to take a look at Ianto. He's a little – different than most children are at this age, and I want to know if he's okay."

"That's fine Jack, and what I was GOING to say was that I think that it would be a good idea for me to check him out anyway. We can do it now, it'll be easier."

Owen smirked at him and they both walked over to the Autopsy room, Gwen trailing behind, looking guilty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right, little fella. Let's take a look at you." Owen was surprisingly gentle and caring as he lifted Ianto away from Jack, pulling funny faces, to make him laugh, succeeding slightly.

Little Ianto looked upset to be away from Jack, but Owen was doing a good job at keeping him happy by playing with Ianto while he conducted some preliminary exams. Jack smiled lightly as an unrestrained laugh came from the infant, the darkness and despair that was found in the adult world not touching his innocence.

Owen was an interesting employee to Jack. While in no doubt a genius and very smart, he had a very tough and snarky outside, but if you managed to crack the surface, you saw a completely different side of him. For all his nastiness, he did really care. After he had returned, Jack had found that Owen and Ianto were closer friends, necessity having them working closer together and they had found similar likenesses and generally got along better together.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" 'Stupid Gwen and her incessant questions. Hadn't she done enough damage today?' Jack asked himself inwardly, noticing the change come over the little boy, who had started to shake. Gwen, on the other hand, had seemed to make it her job to become the conscience of every member of Torchwood 3. She had questioned everyone of their motives and actions and had managed to drive every single one of the team up the wall.

"Sorry Gwen," Owen called in a forced, cheerful voice that Jack could tell straight away. "I don't really need any help and if I didn't I think that Tosh would be more qualified than you in this area."

"But –"

"Gwen. You heard Doctor Harper. Leave. Just go home. To your BOYFRIEND." Jack said sternly, emphasising the last part, making it clear that if she tried to stay, Jack would officially kick her out of the Hub. He had tried to make sure that she didn't lose her life outside of Torchwood, but she seemed to just be letting it slip.

Gwen sighed theatrically and stormed out with a huff.

Owen hugged the little Ianto to his chest, bouncing him up and down for a minute, before turning to face Jack again, complete resolve o his face, none of his usual joking manner about him.

"Alright Harkness. Spit it out. What' s so different 'bout Yan here? I felt an irregular heart beat, and his breathing was a little ………off. I think there's something that you have to tell me. What's up with our little friend, eh?"

Jack sighed and walked over, relinquishing Owen of his hold on the little angel faced child.

"Ianto will probably be annoyed that I told you this, but I think that it's important that you know. The heart murmur, isn't a heart murmur and his breathing is perfectly fine." He stopped rocking the sleeping infant, Ianto had fallen asleep in his arms, resting his cheek on Jack's chest; and Jack looked the confused doctor in the eye.

"The heart murmur isn't a heart murmur, it's his second heart beating, and his breathing sounds different because it's a binary vascular system. For his kind, he's a perfectly healthy baby."

Owen looked stunned.

"You mean that Ianto's a – a – Ianto's an alien?! Why didn't you tell us!? Why didn't he tell us? This is kind'ove important!" He whispered furiously, glaring angrily at Jack. But softening his voice at the whimper, coming from the little bundle in Jack's arms.

"First of all, yes Ianto is an alien. Secondly, I didn't tell because it's none of my business who Ianto tells and thirdly, Ianto's the fourth last of his kind, it's not very likely that he would tell anyone, given a choice."

"Owen. Ianto is a Time Lord. A Master of Time, one of the supreme races- whatever you want to call him, but right now, he's just a lost little baby, and he needs our help. Now are you with me, or do I have to retcon your ass back to primary school?"

"I'm with you Jack. I'll always be on your side, it's just a bit of a shock. Here, this might make him a bit more comfortable." He helped Jack wrap a soft green blanket of Ianto and waved goodnight as Jack made his way to the side entrance to his room.

Entering slowly, he saw the small bundle of clothes from Tosh on his bed and gently changed Ianto into the pyjamas, without waking him up.

"Sweet dreams, Iantozachariasjacksonpeteronjones. We'll figure this out soon. Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I just hope that you'll eventually forgive me and your father." He kissed the smooth forehead, resting him more comfortably on his chest and turned out the light.


	2. Explaining everything

A/N: Thank you anyone who reviewed. It helps for me to know peoples opinions on the story I am writing. So I know whether or not I should continue.

"Morning Gwen. Have a nice time with Rhys?"

Gwen Cooper was treated with the exceedingly strange sight of her boss, Captain Jack Harkness wearing a tea towel with the Welsh flag on it over his shoulder and feeding a stubborn Ianto with a bottle.

He stepped back smoothly, opening the hidden door into the Hub and following her inside, after turning the sign on the front door to 'closed.'

"Fine Jack. How was Ianto? Not too much trouble I hope."

Gwen looked awkwardly at Jack, wincing inside as she realized that she had bought him to a subject that she hadn't wanted to and was not sure how he was going to respond to her questions.

Walking out of the lift together, Gwen couldn't help but notice the expression of care on Jack's face as he carefully moved Ianto in his arms, making sure that the little boy could get to all the remaining milk in the bottle. Gwen felt a small amount of jealousy that something so small could attract the attention and obvious love from such a large and bubbly personality.

"He was a perfect little angel, surprisingly; considering that most of the time he has a wicked tongue and has got me into all sorts of trouble with UNIT. Mind you that was mostly my fault, but that doesn't matter now. He seemed a bit shy of me when he woke up, but he's fine now. I sorta ordered some stuff that I'm expecting today, just in case it takes a while for him to change back. Also, we can't take him on missions, so he's gonna have to stay with someone in the Hub when we go out."

Toshiko waved vaguely at her, already trying to decode some alien text that had been sent through, not bothering with anything else. This was what she was good at, what she did best and she enjoyed it.

Jack smiled to himself privately as Owen slouched over and complained loudly at having to make the coffee for everyone else. While having Ianto as a baby would cause endless problems, he knew that possibly this was going to be his only chance to earn pure and uncomplicated trust from his lover, and the team were bonding together well, becoming even stronger than it had seemed possible.

"Well Owen. It seems like the Hub has a new Tea-Boy. I hope that you can live up to our expectations, they're pretty high." Jack let a grin form on his face, watching the annoyance flash across Owen's face as he rose to the bait.

"Well, Yan's gonna be pissed when he sees what you've done to you office and room Jack. It looks like a bloody fairy lives there! Where did you get that stuff from, 'I scare kids 4 a living are us?'"

Tosh grinned mischievously. "At least Jack can tell the difference between a female corpse and a male one!"

Owen glared. "Let it go! That was ages ago!" He raised his hands in frustration and walked towards Jack.

"Harkness! You've left stuff out from the medical supplies. I need that stuff! Come see." He dragged him by the arm down into the Autopsy room, and turned to face him with a glare.

"Seriously Jack. We need that stuff. What if something goes wrong on the field, 'Oh don't worry! It'll be all fine. I'll just give you a Band-aid to cover that mutilated arm!' I order that stuff for a reason."

Jack consented, rolling his eyes at Owen. "I do know that Owen. That's why there's some packages arriving today. There's more medical equipment and supplies inside those boxes. There something else?"

He was patting Ianto on the back, encouraging him to 'burp' and was soon happy to let the cheerfully gurgling child to play with his hair.

Owen was staring at the infant, a slightly curious look on his face.

"What's so different 'bout Ianto? 'Part from the two hearts and all that," waving his arms nonchalantly Owen appeared totally relaxed and not caring about the answer, as usual.

"Weeeeell," Jack smirked inwardly at the exasperated look in Owens eyes, trying to see how long it would take for him to crack, then just tossing that idea aside and going with his original plan.

"He was born on a planet that was basically outside of time, his race was known for travelling around all the universes watching and supervising most events, then his race got into a Time War with the Daleks-yes they were at Canary Wharf, then both the Daleks AND the Time Lords died, the Time Lords sacrificing themselves for the rest of the Universe and all the other ones. Also, he can't die. He'll just regenerate, but he can be just like me instead of regenerating. Regenerating, he'll change his face and personality and still be the same person. His father is one of the greatest and truest person you'll ever meet. Fighting for every race he meets. His Godfather is one of the most evil Time Lords, and completely insane. He died, but I have reason to believe that he'll come back, he apparently wants to take over the Universe and kill all the humans, but made an oath not to hurt his Godson. And overall, he travels in time. That good enough?"

Owen just gaped.


	3. Daddy's Home

Jack stood up quickly as he heard a familiar whooshing sound, the papers surrounding him and the cot blowing in each and every direction.

Gwen shouted and drew her gun, not sure what the sound was and thinking it was a threat.

Toshiko and Owen looked at him and he shook his head warningly, they understood it wasn't a threat and walked closer to him and Ianto.

Ianto had been lying down in the cot, playing with a soft toy, but now; he was just managing to sit up and was looking towards the slowly appearing blue box with a look that could almost be called recognition on his face.

Calling out to Gwen, he tried unsuccessfully to stop her from brandishing her gun in a threatening manner at the TARDIS.

Waiting anxiously, the team watched as the wooden doors opened and then shut just as quickly with a shout as the Doctor saw Gwen's gun.

Owen walked up behind Gwen and disarmed her, glaring darkly at her as she opened her mouth to argue, making her think twice.

"It's alright Doctor. No one's holding a gun at you anymore. I told you. This Torchwood is different than London. I promise you." Jack called out warily, playing with Ianto's toy to keep him calm as he saw the gun being placed on the desk close to him.

The doctor opened the door again and Jack started to smile, but stopped as he saw a walking stick with a white hanky on it held outside the door. Tosh involuntarily started to laugh and the doctor walked out smiling.

"Righto. I like it when people don't try and kill me, makes a nice change to what usually happens; I really didn't appreciate King John, nasty business with the arrows. ANYWAY, I felt something, a disturbance, something's wrong, have you been meddling Jack. But in all seriousness, what've you done. It's doing my head in."

Owen and Gwen's jaws couldn't have been further down if they had been touching the ground. Toshiko was smiling as she recognized the long winded explanation, she had originally worked with UNIT and they had explained to her about regeneration.

The Doctor noticed her and was suddenly there, sweeping her in a huge bear-hug and grinning at her.

"Doctor Sato. Long time no see, well; you saw me with a different face…remember the pig? He was interesting."

"Nice to see you too Doctor. The Brigadier told me to say hi as well."

"Weell, when you next have the chance to talk to him, say hello back to him." He shifted and walked up to Jack.

"Really Captain. I leave you alone for ohh, two weeks and you already cause trouble. What've you done? Oh, and where's my son by the way?"

Jack nodded to the cot, "Doc, I didn't do anything. But the probable answers to both questions are in there."

The Doctor looked over, dawning comprehension on his face and started muttering, "no, no, no, no, no. That's impossible, well; theoretically it's not possible to have something impossible, but anyway. No WAY!"

Ianto suddenly started crying and both Jack and Tosh moved instinctively forward to try and stop him getting worse but were brought up short of the sight of the Doctor. Mister No Domestic at all, holding Ianto too his chest like a natural and cooing.

"Hey, hey. None of that. It's all right. Nothing's wrong. That's right. Smiling is fun. There you go. Much better. Daddy's here now." He held out his finger and Ianto grabbed onto it and held on for dear life. The Doctor grinned happily and bounced him up and down gently.

"Now, back to business; since no ones going to be cryin-OW!" The Doctor looked down at the infant in his arms. "Very funny young man, if you don't let go of my hair right now, I'm gonna ground you until you wish that you were a Dalek; not that anyone would wish that that they were a Dalek. Anyway, don't laugh at me! I'll get the TARDIS to come and show you some manners, but she'll probably take your side, I can't believe that she trusts you more than me, I'm your dad, not a lunatic. Oh, you like it when I say that? I'm your daddy."

Jack watched, entranced as the most peculiar argument took place. The Doctor was rambling off at Ianto and Ianto was grabbing onto his hair whenever he threatened him or otherwise laughed. Owen and Gwen still gaped. Tosh whispered the word 'Daddy?!'

"Well. Now that we seem to have come to an agreement," the Doctor pouted at the infant, holding onto his sonic screwdriver happily gurgling. "Which I think isn't such a good idea, would anyone like to tell me why my son is a baby."

"Okay. Hold up. Let me get this straight. Teabo-Ianto's your son? And you're an alien, he's an alien; that's cool, but aren't you Torchwood Enemy Number 1? How did he get a job here?!" Owen's incredulous voice drew all their attention back to him.

"Well…I might be able to help explain that. Come on you lot; I've got something to show you. Allonsey!" The Doctor reverently handed Ianto to Jack and opened the door to the TARDIS, the rest of the team following behind him confusedly, walking in front of him when he held the door open for them.

TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD

Stepping into the TARDIS following the very confused team, the Doctor walked along side of Jack, always amused at Humans reactions to Time Lord science. He and Jack looked at each other, grinned and mouthed the words that were so frequently spoken by guests to the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Really?! I never noticed!" The Doctor said, his voice raised sarcastically, waking up to the consol and pressing something that the others couldn't see.

He bounced back to the others, all of them except Jack looking slightly overwhelmed and grabbed onto Tosh's arm and started pulling her towards the side room.

"Come on. Things to do, let's go down to the infirmary. Allonsey!" Owen pulled Gwen quickly after the Doctor and Tosh, not wanting to get lost.

Jack followed them leisurely, already knowing where to go and not wanting to disturb the infant resting comfortably in his arms.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

The Doctor bounced happily inside the infirmary. Gwen, Owen and Tosh were seated on one of the beds the shocked, glazed look hadn't left their eyes yet. The Doctor realized that although they had seen a lot at their time at Torchwood, being inside an 'impossible ship' was still something that they hadn't experienced. He had been running away from the Plathyrichuhd when he had felt it and had raced (as soon as he could) back to the TARDIS and had made al haste to get to 21st century Earth, and find out what was wrong with his son.

He was quite worried, he had never seen anything like the object that Toshiko had described to him and he wasn't entirely sure that he could fix it. Apart from that, he was happy. Exited in fact. Bouncing over the moon would be more precise. He knew that he was going to have a lot of fun with the Torchwood team and his son.

He heard a sound and turned to see Jack walking in eating a banana. But, oh no; not just any banana; he would have encouraged him if it was an ordinary banana. But it was not. It was HIS banana.

Reaching over, the Doctor grabbed the banana, glaring at Jack then not noticing him steal it back.

"Can you put him on the bed for me, Captain."

Owen looked hesitatingly at what was going on around him and finally drew the courage to speak up.

"I've already done some tests on him. He was 'ine when I checked."

Normally Owen would be quite peeved that someone was unconvinced about his skills as a doctor, but the Doctor seemed different to everyone else and seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Yes, you tested him and he was fine, by your standards. But I think I know my own species a little better than you do." The Doctor smiled as he said this, to take the sting out of the words, and then he picked up his beloved Sonic Screwdriver from the infant.

Ianto looked annoyed at this, but when the Doctor pulled a reddish brown, soft hexagonal thing out of his pocket, his face immediately brightened up and started playing with it straight away.

"Don't know why I didn't think of this before, but anyway. On we go!" He sat Ianto up, a pillow behind his back and turned the Sonic Screwdriver on.

The others watched fascinated as he changed the settings five times, each time it emitted a different frequency.

Ianto continued to play with the red toy, not paying the slightest bit of attention to anyone else.

"If I had that thing pointed at me and it was buzzin' I wouldn't be ignoring it." Owen said, watching interestedly, as the Doctor put the screwdriver on the monitor of a machine next to him and pressed it again.

Weird symbols flashed across it and the Doctors face turned thoughtful.

"Hmm. Oh, he's used to it. I did it to him all the time as a child, he was always putting his hands in things he wasn't supposed to and touching dangerous stuff. After a while, he just started ignoring me. Which according to every single person who's ever traveled with me, is the best thing to do."

Jack agreed with a mouthful of banana, grinning cheekily as the Doctor turned around fully to face him and gave him a death glare.

"Wha-?" He asked as Tosh nudged him in the ribs. He looked at the banana, then at the Doctor, then to the banana and then to the Doctor again and back to the banana.

"Oh," he swallowed carefully. "Sorry."

The Doctor huffed and turned back round; just in time to catch Ianto as he rolled off the bed and was falling towards the floor.

The TARDIS beeped loudly at all of them angry that not one of them had been paying attention to the troublesome baby.

To the entire teams shock; both Jack and the Doctor started apologizing profusely until she beeped happily at them, with just a hint of caution and threat.

"Oh. Didn't I mention it. The TARDIS is alive. Don't annoy her. You'll regret it."

Gwen stepped closer, intending to take Ianto off the Doctor, but she brushed against a consol on her way and jumped back painfully.

"OW! Your ship shocked me!" She glared furiously at Jack, as if to make him stop the TARDIS.

"Yeah, Gwen. She does that a lot. Mainly if you try to do something that either annoys her or try to do something that she thinks is a bad idea. Not really surprising that she shocks you and me often, then is it."

The last part was directed at the Doctor, who had put the Sonic Screwdriver into his mouth while waggling his finger at the laughing child safe in his arms.

"No I suppose not Jack. Now Iantozachariasjacksonpeteronjones; don't you even think about doing that again! I almost regenerated with worry! Okay? Be a good boy for me, please. Just this once."

Ianto looked seriously at him for a moment, before giving an almost invisible nod. He yawned and snuggled closer to the Doctor, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and sucking it gently, closing his eyes quietly.

The Doctor drew him closer and opened a nearby cupboard, pulling out an alien cloth. It looked as light as a feather but also exceedingly thin but warm.

Ianto's chubby little hands immediately stretched out and tried to grab the navy blue material, causing the Doctor to laugh softly.

"Recognise it little one? You're old blankie hasn't changed a bit, still exactly the same as last time you used it, although I have washed it since then, I wouldn't give you something that still had mud and dirt on it."

He carefully wrapped it around the little boy, pulling out a dummy from somewhere and placing it in his mouth instead of his thumb and then placed his finger to his lips in warning to the others to be silent but to follow him and together they walked out of the infirmary and into the corridor whose lights had dimmed, so that the little boy could sleep peacefully.

Finally reaching a room, Jack opened a door with strange markings on it and they all walked in, everyone gasping at the enormity of it.

The room was largely rectangular, but with rounded edges, coloured in various shades of burnt orange, with mountains painted onto it. The ceiling was the most astounding thing. It was a perfect reconstruction of all the planets, stars and constellations throughout the universe. The carpet was red, and was springy like grass, although only Jack noticed the connection to Gallifrey. There was a corner full of toys and another with nursery blocks and toys like that. In the center, there was a cot which was various shades of blue with gold flecks tinged through it.

They walked up to that and the Doctor gently placed Ianto into it. Bending down to stroke his thumb through the fluffy hair and kiss his temple.

"Nigh Nigh Little Angel. Hiignndis hesufle ehuhgs baknabok."

The Doctor led them all quietly back out and gently closed the door.

"Well. The states say that he's fine, sorta, but that's okay. For your information, he's eleven months old, and not talking yet. I'll give you more details later. Right now to business. Do you want to stay here for the night or go back to your houses? I don't mind wither way." He scratched his head as he said it, looking for the first time since Torchwood had met him, awkward.

"I'll stay." Jack nodded to the Doctor, knowing that he had already known his plan and had accepted it.

"Rhys, my boyfriend, will be expecting me back, I can' t leave him." The Doctor nodded and started leading them back to the consol room.

"I have commitments that I need to do and would look like a prat if I didn't do them, any other time I would have taken you up on the offer, Doctor. Maybe next time. You'll still be at the Hub though? Not leaving again?" The Doctor nodded to Owen, expecting his answer and not questioning it, but agreeing to the fact he was staying in the Hub.

"If it's not too much trouble, would I be able to stay?" Tosh's quiet voice was hesitant and unsure, but at Jack and the Doctor's enthusiastic nods, she smiled a little.

"There's plently of spare rooms in the TARDIS. We'll get you one close to Ianto." The Doctor said, shooing the other too out and walking them back the way that they had come.

Tosh looked on in amazement as three completely different doors had been swapped with what had been there before, two on ether side of Ianto's room and one opposite it.

The Doctor directed Tosh to the last one, telling her that night clothes were set out on the bed and not to worry about a thing, the TARDIS will help if she asked.

Jack and he made their way into the two other rooms, both doors having their names on them. (The Doctor's in Gallifreyan, so no one else but Ianto could tell what it said.) Their usual rooms were there, but both had a door that led directly into Ianto's nursery in case anything should happen or if he needed them.

The three of them shouted goodnight to each other, and all of them went off to their respective rooms, except for the Doctor who slept on a spare bed in Ianto's room, watching over him until the light came again.

A/N: Well? Please review. I write better if I know what you think of it.

Hiignndis hesufle ehuhgs baknabok – May you dream of the stars.

REVIEW

PRESS

THE

BUTTON

GO

ON

GO

ON

GO

ON!!


	4. Just an ordianry morning on the TARDIS

Toshiko quietly followed the little glowing lights, hoping that the TARDIS was leading her to the kitchen, she was starving

**A/N: Thank-you to anyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Just so you know, I have seen some of season two Torchwood and all of season three of Doctor Who. But I'm ignoring the fact that Jack went straight back to his team. I think that he should of travelled just for a bit; to help him come to terms with what the Master had done to him, but missed his team immensely while he was away.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Just had to get back in to the rhythm of writing this story. Reviews LOVED!! ;P**

**TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD **

Toshiko quietly followed the little glowing lights, hoping that the TARDIS was leading her to the kitchen, she was starving.

Turning the corner she entered and passed a whispered thanks to the walls, giggling as they glowed momentarily. The kitchen was vast and huge, with an older, homey look to it than most of the modern kitchens she had seen.

With a cheery grin on his face, the Doctor sat in the middle of the room, Ianto in a high chair right next to him, waving his soft toy around and banging his hands on the table top, where the was a mess which had obviously been from his bowel of food before the Doctor had rescued it from him.

"Hello there Tosh! Did you have a good sleep?" The Doctor said cheerily as he produced a plastic spoon and gave some to Ianto; only to have it spit back at his face by the giggling infant.

Tosh broke out laughing at the face the Doctor was pulling and she winked at Ianto, who grinned back at her. "I had a great sleep, Doctor. Thanks for putting me up for the night."

"Oh that's right, join his side! Every female in the Universe does! Now you mister," here he glared sternly at the baby and Ianto turned to look at him squarely in the eye. "Are going to eat all the rest of your food and you're not going to spit it back out or paint the TARDIS in it. It's not polite."

He pushed a chair back next to him and Tosh took the cue to sit down. The Doctor placed the plastic blue bowel back on the high chairs table and stood up gesturing to the pantry.

"Now, dear Toshiko. What would you like to eat for breakfast? Just ask the TARDIS and she'll make it for you…as long as I've stocked up on it." Tosh looked at Ianto as she thought and only just managed to stifle a giggle as she saw that Ianto had his hands in his breakfast again and was smearing it along the little table happily.

"Could I possibly just have some fruit for breakfast? I'm not really that hungry." She smiled as the TARDIS produced a bowel of chopped fruit, exactly the right amount and only the fruit she liked.

"Thank-you TARDIS. Umm, Doctor maybe you shoul-"

"IANTOZACHARIASJACKSONPETERONJONES! What did I tell you about doing that?!" The Doctor's exasperated voice echoed around the room as the door opened.

"You're fighting a losing battle there, Doctor. He's just going to keep on doing it to annoy you." Jack's voice contained mirth and he plonked himself on a seat next to Ianto.

"Do you mind if I try?" The Doctor waved his hands hopelessly.

"You can try. But don't expect much more. He was always like this when he was young; something everyone says he got from me but I highly doubt I was this much trouble. I mean no one's this ba- Oh come on now Ianto! That's just not fair!"

As soon as Jack picked up the spoon, Ianto looked happy, as though he knew that the Doctor was doing it wrong somehow. Jack brought it to his mouth, making the whooshing noise of the TARDIS and the eleven month old happily put it in his mouth, swallowing most of it, while only a little bit dribbled down his chin. Jack carefully scooped it up and laughed at the Doctors expression.

"Doc, I think the only reason you could never get Ianto to eat properly is because you're not making it fun for him. It's got to be a game."

He demonstrated again and Ianto still happily ate everything that Jack fed him. The Doctor snatched the spoon off the grinning Captain, who was only in pyjama pants and tried it himself while Jack grabbed something to eat that looked like a purple and blue squash with a glass of orange liquid.

At Tosh's inquisitive look he cut some off with the quiet command to eat and she did, amazed at the alien texture and taste. It was like a cross between a fizzy drink and something unidentifiable but she enjoyed it immensely.

The Doctor was carefully feeding Ianto, pleased that Jack's idea had worked, though annoyed at himself for not thinking of it sooner. As soon as he'd finished, he got out a sippy cup with some blue liquid in it and asked Jack to watch Ianto; carefully, while he put the dishes away.

He also took Tosh's bowel and Jack's knife, placing them on a metal tray and they vanished before he came and sat back down again.

"Now Tosh. This device you were talking about. I haven't heard of something like that so I was wondering if you could bring it on board a bit later so I can have a look at it. If I can identify it, it will make it a lot easier to find out how to reverse this and then everything will be back to normal."

As soon as he had finished saying that he turned around and took the cup from Ianto who was banging it on the table; indicating he was finished.

"Now. If you'd like to follow me we can go the Wardrobe room and you'll find some clothes to wear until you can get home to change. And this little rascal," he picked up Ianto, cuddling him and giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Can wear something that he's more used to. And you," he pointed at Jack who was wearing an innocent expression. "Will change into something other than that greatcoat. Even I've got out of my suits occasionally."

He led the way and they followed him down the brightly lit corridors; though Jack obviously knew where he was going. As he opened the door, Toshiko gasped at the enormity of it. There were level upon level of clothes, with a huge staircase running through the middle and all the way to the top.

The Doctor pointed to a level three up. "That one there will be the one you want Tosh. There's lots of women's clothes up there; there's bound to be something you want to wear. Don't be worried about if you're not allowed to wear it. Anything there you can wear and keep." With an encouraging smile and motioning with his hands, he shooed her off and she ran up the stairs excitement on her face.

The Doctor pointed sternly at a different level and Jack marched sullenly up; knowing that the Time Lord wasn't going to let him wear what he was fond of wearing.

When the Time Lord was sure that they were headed off, he quickly took an elevator to the hidden top floor; where all the clothes from Gallifrey were. Looking around, he spotted the aisle with all of Ianto's clothes that he had worn over the ages. He walked slowly through with the silent child; lost in all his memories of when he was growing up. Finally reaching his destination; he looked at all the different baby clothes.

Selecting a full baby suit with blue writing all over it, he quickly changed him into it, smiling as he gurgled happily. Taking the moment with the fact that there was no one else but just them; he spoke quietly to the little babe in Gallifreyan, enojoying the fact that he could speak in it.

"Now Iantozachariasjacksonpeteronjones, I know that you are enjoying the fact that there are some different people around, but that doesn't mean that you don't behave." He smiled softly and tickled him gently, letting him know without words that he wasn't angry with him and he wasn't expecting him to be perfect.

"Now come on, little one. Let's go and see what Jack has got up to without us." Ianto squealed happily and stuck his thumb into his mouth, only to have the Doctor pull it out and replace it with a dummy with a reproving look on his face, muttering about how dirty his hands got and how it wasn't healthy for them to be in his mouth. Ianto just looked up, confused; his small hands grabbing onto the Doctor's suit.

The Doctor walked back towards the lift but just before he got on, he quickly turned around and grabbed a **baby pouch**, putting it on and placing the infant inside it, smoothing his hair down gently.

He stepped into the lift and exited quickly, noticing Jack coming down the stairwell in a bright blue top and some pants from the 51st century. He grinned cheerfully and offered his arm to Toshiko as she followed him, wearing a grey top which was obviously from a different planet, along with a pair of plain dark pants from the 31st century.

"You look lovely Tosh." The Doctor said, smiling happily at her; glad that she was getting used to the TARDIS and everything around her. If she hadn't been working for Jack he would have offered for her to travel with him for a while, he took her hand and pulled them along planning to ask her later.

"Thank-you-Doctor!" She replied breathlessly, holding his hand tight as he raced them down the corridor; Ianto bouncing cheerfully. Jack grinned at her and raced ahead, ignoring the Doctor's shout of 'Cheater!'

**TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD **

They entered the consol room, after running around the TARDIS for a while, the Doctor and Jack cheerfully showing Tosh a lot of different rooms. Tosh and Jack happily sat down on the couch while the Doctor fiddled with the consol; Ianto asleep in his pouch, leaning against the Doctors chest. Toshiko leaned back happily.

"So Jack. This is what you did whenever you went and travelled with the Doctor."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Pretty much. But with a bit more running from angry aliens and saving the Universe mixed in. Lot's of fun." The Doctor grinned cheekily at them both.

"It's not my fault that aliens like chasing me!"

Finally Toshiko stood up. "I think I should go and get the device that turned Ianto back into a baby. Give me a minute."

A Jack's added careful, she walked to the door and stepped out, going over to the Autopsy Bay where Owen had last left it, after having studied it. She heard the door of the Hub opening and waved cheerfully at Owen as he headed in, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Morning, Tosh. Have a good sleep on the spaceship?" He handed over a coffee and grabbed the alien artefact from a cupboard, earning a grateful smile from the Japanese woman.

"I had a great sleep, thanks. Did you get what you needed done?" When Owen said he couldn't come, only Toshiko knew it was because he was helping out at the hospital. Owen nodded and together they started cleaning up some mess from the previous day, just chatting about anything like they used to before Gwen had come in.

**TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD TORCHWOOD**

The Doctor was still fixing some wiring under the consol while Jack was nursing a sleepy Ianto, giving him a bottle of purple milk, singing softly in an alien language.

"Doctor. You must have known about Torchwood for a while. So why did you let Ianto join? If Torchwood One found out that he was your son they would have never let him go."

"Jack. I may be his father. But Ianto is still his own free being. He knew the dangers of joining Torchwood; but he wanted to do some good where others couldn't. He managed to free a lot of different aliens while he was their and has always kept Torchwood two steps behind me."

Jack rocked slowly, taking the bottle away from the dark haired child, bringing him up to his shoulder where he had a towel already there.

"So you let him do whatever he wanted, knowing that if he ever needed help he could always call you." Bringing Ianto back down, he continued rocking him, handing him his blanket before placing him in the baby pouch again, bouncing lightly as he stared down tenderly at the innocent face.

"That was the idea, yeah." Jack looked over at the Doctor, but all he was able to see was his jacket lying draped over one of the controls. He leaned back and smiled as the TARDIS produced a book out of thin air. He kissed the fluffy head before him and was soon engrossed in the words before him, happy to enjoy the chance to read something from further in the future. Ianto moved a little bit in the pouch, his head pillowed against Jack as he slept peacefully.

"Doc. Was Ianto always this sleepy as a child?" The Doctors head popped up briefly to survey the sleeping babe.

"Most of the time, yeah. He was always either really sleepy or really hyperactive. Funny how that turned out actually. We once went to go and see the Queen, he had been really sleepy the time before and slept practically throughout the whole meeting but the next time we came all he wanted to do was to play with her son the whole time, he was practically bouncing around the room. Best enjoy it while it lasts. But whatever you do, don't let him suck his thumb. Give him a dummy or something."

Jack nodded and continued reading, only stopping two times to take the little boys thumb out of his mouth again. They continued on like this for an hour or so and were shocked when they heard knocking at the door, before Tosh, Owen and an angry Gwen walked in, fury on her face as the other two tried to stifle their laughter.

**TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD **

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope that this satisfies people. Please let me know what you think of it. I always love reviews…they make me want to write more.**


	5. A new word

Gwen stepped angrily in front of the Doctor and Jack, ignoring the sniggers from Toshiko and Owen

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed, it always makes my day a little bit brighter! D Just a warning that this has a bit of Gwen bashing in it but hopefully not to much so please don't flame! pleads**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada Ya…the usual stuff…don't own them never will…please don't sue!**

Gwen stepped angrily in front of the Doctor and Jack, ignoring the sniggers from Toshiko and Owen. Jack quietly bounced the sleeping infant up and down, hoping that Gwen wouldn't wake Ianto. The Doctor was staring curiously at Gwen, noting that she was shaking in apparent rage.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Jack asked finally, tired of waiting for her to form what she was going to say.

"Your ship!" She started shrilly, pointing accusingly at the Doctor. "It wouldn't let me in! I tried and tried until Toshiko touched the door and it swung open! Why wouldn't it let me in?!" She screamed the last part in anger and Ianto woke with a cry.

Jack glared at her as he rocked Ianto gently, trying to calm down the bawling infant, saying coldly;

"Maybe she didn't want to let you in because she knew you were going to react like this! Look what you've done!"

Owen and Tosh weren't laughing now as they watched Jack lift Ianto out of the baby pouch and place him on his chest, the babes little head nestled in the crook between his neck and shoulders.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, Yan. It's okay. Hush baby, hush." Jack was whispering quietly, every so often kissing the sobbing tot's head as he slowly started to calm down. As Gwen turned to Owen angrily, about to yell at him; she brushed against the consol and got zapped again. She shrieked but Jack had foreseen it and covered Ianto's ears.

Owen pulled her back and she clawed at him, intent to get to the consol and start destroying it in revenge but Tosh stood in quickly and slapped her in the face. Gwen's head rocked to the side and she stared at Tosh in shock. "You slapped me!"

"You were acting like a savage. Calm down!" Tosh spoke coldly as she stared disdainfully at her colleague. Owen gave her a look and Tosh stopped, instead looking towards the Doctor and Jack, who were both checking over Ianto, who was refusing to lift his head from between Jack's neck and shoulder.

"Is Yan alright?" She asked hesitantly, uncertain of the expression on Jack's face, shuddering slightly inside at the look of coldness that he was giving Gwen.

The Doctor flashed a quick look over at her with a large grin. "He's fine, Tosh. Just had a bit of shock, didn't you?" He prised Ianto carefully of Jack, rubbing his back soothingly while Jack gave the little boy an Eskimo kiss.

"Bwehifiguusududkoll!" Ianto babbled happily, stretching his arms out at Jack. The Doctor smiled and handed him back to the grinning Captain before turning to glare at Gwen. He pointed accusingly at her.

"What you were doing is not the way an adult should behave. If you're going to behave like a child, I'm going to treat you like one! Please get out of my TARDIS right now until you are willing to behave like an adult.

Gwen stared open mouthed at him and just as she was about to argue Jack stepped forwards, fiddling with his wristband. When he was done he looked over to her and spoke formally;

"Gwen Cooper. All your passwords are locked and you are temporarily suspended for two days. Think about your actions and change your attitude when you come back." He made a shooing motion with his fingers and she hurried out, her hands covering her face.

Once she was out the Doctor looked over to Jack, giving him a look as if to say 'Why on Earth did you choose her?' He faced Tosh and addressed her.

"Now then, that dramas over and on to more pressing issues. Toshiko, were you able to get the device?" She nodded and carefully handed it to him and he took it gingerly between his fingers, examining it with interest, running a hand through his hair. He then took out his glasses and perched them on his nose, while running his fingertips deftly over the device, muttering in Gallifreyan.

Jack turned to the others, indicating the side door because he knew the Doctor would be a while and he marched through after them.

Ianto looked uncomfortable, so the first room he led them to was one of the many bathrooms. While the other two explored the cavernous bathroom, he laughed silently and with the TARDIS' help, he quickly changed Ianto's nappy and handed him a toy; glad that his lover was happy; no matter what age he was.

Ianto giggled at the faces Jack was pulling and Jack felt some of the frustration and worry that had been pent up inside of him evaporate at the baby smile on the young Time Lords face.

He cuddled him gently and kissed the fluffy hair before smoothing it down, chuckling as Ianto scrunched his face up in annoyance; rubbing his hands up his face while Jack smirked.

Jack smoothed his hair down again and smiled in satisfaction as Ianto didn't shy away, but instead gave him a happy baby grin, his little hands squishing Jack's cheeks together. Jack laughed heartily, not remembering the last time he had laughed this much and Owen stepped up next to him, gently tickling the mini Time Lords feet.

"He really was a lot happier when he was a kid, wasn't he?" Owen said contemplatively as he let Ianto gently kick at his hands. "I guess it's because he hasn't had to face some of the hardships he's had to as an adult."

Jack nodded, saying; "I just wish sometimes that we didn't have to have done some of the things we have done to keep Earth safe."

They looked down thoughtfully at the little being below them as Tosh waked back towards them with another bottle in her hands.

"I think the TARDIS' set of spoiling Ianto. I turned around a minute ago and this was on the table alongside with this." Toshiko produced a small orange bread looking object to which Ianto immediately made grabby motions towards. Tosh smiled and handed the smiling child the food, despite Owens protests.

Jack asked, "Owen. Do you really think the TARDIS would give Ianto something that would harm him?" At Owen's shake of head he nodded. "Besides. It's a rusk….I think."

Ianto giggled up at them and Jack smiled, happy that Ianto was enjoying Owen's protectiveness.

"Now. I know that the Doctor will be a while, so how about we go to the pool?" Owen looked incredulously at Jack.

"There is a pool?"

Tosh waved her arms happily, "This just keeps getting better and better!"

Jack grinned mischievously at them and started walking, handing Ianto over to Owen as he requested and led them around, feeling the TARDIS' amusement. He opened a door, stepping through the mini cinema and opening the door to the sight of the heated pool.

He redirected Tosh to a change room with women's bathers while he and Owen quickly changed into some bathers before putting Ianto into an alien sort of bather suit that the TARDIS provided.

Stepping out, Jack grinned at eh sight of Tosh in bathers before smirking at Owen's wolf whistle. He held Ianto securely in his arms and slowly went down the steps, closing his eyes in exasperation as Owen bombed off the diving board. He opened them as Ianto kicked against his hip; impatient to get into the water and the Captain obliged, stepping in until the water was up to Ianto's armpits.

He gently splashed the infant in his arms and pulled the squealing Toshiko into the warm water. Because of that; they started to have a water fight, Jack taking advantage of the fact that neither Owen nor Tosh could splash him totally because Ianto was in his arms.

While they all mucked about in the water, each one taking turns to play with Ianto; they didn't notice the Doctor entering the room; until he bombed in right behind Jack who shrieked.

Laughing manically he grinned cheekily at Jack and waggled his eyebrows at Toshiko before stealing his son off her.

Owen spoke up, laughing himself silly while trying to speak. "Jack. You sounded …just like a ha a girl!"

This caused the Doctor and Toshiko to burst out laughing and Jack to pout grumpily; before tackling Owen into the water. A short struggle ensued before Jack ended victorious, after dunking Owen.

While the three Torchwood members continued to muck around, the Doctor started floating on his back with Ianto resting comfortably on his chest. He quietly played with his fathers hair before the Doctor started speaking and his son listened with interest.

"It's been a while, hasn't it baby? Since you and I used to swim around here, free of all our worries and memories of the Time War. It may not be totally the same, but I hope that when I'm able to return you to his proper age that you'll remember this. I know people are always judging you in your life, questioning every single decision you make; but no matter what happens, I trust you and I'll always be there for you and always forgive you."

They floated for awhile, placidly making their way over to where the TARDIS had produced some water guns for the other three, to their joy; before the Doctor again kicked away and headed towards the other edge of the pool.

"Dwanahbwa glasni." Ianto babbled in the midst of the Doctors story about his time on Mars recently, stopping the Doctor short.

"Can you say that again, Ianto?" Ianto grinned as mischievously as well as a baby could before stubbornly staying silent. Jack swam over to where the Doctor was, noticing his friend was seemingly trying to coax Ianto into doing something.

"What's up doc?" The Doctor sighed in annoyance.

"For the last time, my name is not doc. And what's up is I heard Ianto say something but he won't repeat it." Jack picked Ianto off the Doctors stomach before cuddling and kissing him on the nose.

"What did you say, Yan?" He said in his best babies voice and smirked triumphantly at the Doctor as Ianto responded straight away.

"Glashni! Hugdemmen." He giggled happily and dissolved into baby babble.

"Show off," the Doctor muttered at Jack before picking up Ianto, despite Jack's protests and spinning him around. "Oh you clever boy!" He kissed his forehead and hugged him close to him, his eyes sparkling happily.

"What?" Jack said looking confused, but the Doctor understood.

"I know you think that was just all baby babble, but the first word was actually a word, a Gallifreyan word in fact; the Gallifreyan word for Daddy! He just said his first word!" The Doctor said, a big stupid grin on his face, "Oh I know he's done that before, in the past but he's a kid again and he spoke for the first time!" He beamed and jumped around a bit in the water.

"Let's go somewhere to celebrate! Oi! You two, what would you say about a trip to a different planet? Ianto just said his first word!" Owen grinned and pulled an ecstatic Tosh out of the pool, before being directed to two different bathrooms.

"Don't be over two hours please!" The Doctor shouted after them, following Jack out of the room. They separated in another corridor, Jack going into his room to his ensuit and the Doctor doing the same with Ianto in his arms.

About an hour later they all met up in the consol room; Owen had got lost until the TARDIS had shown him where to go.

Stepping up to the consol the Doctor started what Jack called, 'the smoothest ride in the TARDIS I've ever had'; while Jack calmly fed Ianto a bottle, laughing at the nervous expressions on his employees faces,

"Relax guys, I know the Doctor's notorious for getting into trouble but he is capable of having a quiet day without getting into trouble." He grinned at the Doctor's pout.

"Is that what the universe thinks?" He glared briefly at Jack. "No thanks to you, no doubt." His face cleared up again and he smirked. "At least I haven't been banned from several planets BEFORE I've even been there because they'd heard about me!"

Jack growled playfully and looked down at Ianto who had stopped drinking the bottle. He moved the bottle away and Ianto immediately tried to grab it before Jack put it back in his mouth and he sucked on it greedily.

Tosh walked up to the consol, pointing at the picture forming on one of the screens. "So that's where we're going, yeah?" The Doctor nodded.

"You catch on quick." He turned a dial quickly and they felt the TARDIS come to a stop. The Doctor pulled on his greatcoat and put his hands in his pockets, gesturing with his shoulders to the door. Owen stepped forwards and made a gesture towards the door as if to ask 'can I open it?' the Doctor nodded before he watched as one by one the different humans stepped gingerly out onto the new world.

The Time Lord walked through the doors, whistling at the view and immediately rushed back in to grab the picnic basket. The sky was a cheerful bubblegum pink and the 'trees' in the surrounding forest were bright orange while the blue grass sparkled vibrantly, as though it had just rained.

"Welcome to Skyfalence three, the only planet in this galaxy which is actually unable to conduct a war. And I mean literally unable, the people on this planet don't possess it in their DNA to fight. Now…do you want to explore first or have a picnic first?"

Toshiko and Owens faces held the expression of shocked awe as they looked around, before snapping back to reality at the words 'explore' and 'picnic'.

"Can we have the picnic fist, Doctor?" Tosh asked timidly, a shy expression on her face and the Doctor couldn't help but smile sweetly back at her.

"Of course, Toshiko. Now, the trees over there look rather nice, don't they?" He pointed to the right, grabbing onto Tosh's hand which was firmly attached to Owens. He pulled them and Jack along merrily, the basket bouncing on his arm as he flopped to the ground with an appreciative sigh. "Nothing like a nice jog to get the hearts beating!"

He opened the basket and produced a thermos and some mugs and then pulled out some sandwiches. He passed them around and dug into his own, spreading his coat on the ground and staring at the sky thoughtfully.

Tosh leaned against a tree, looking over around at all the different types of flora, loving the fact that she was on a different planet. She leaned into Owen and felt his arm wrap comfortably around her waist and smiled as she munched on her food, loving the alien tang.

Owen smiled gently as he felt Tosh relax against him, glad to a happy peaceful moment, not having to run and save the world. Owen drank whatever the Doctor had given him and again marvelled at how he was on an alien planet, sharing a picnic with an alien who was the father of one of his co-workers who was his friend.

Jack smiled as he looked around at his friends, each of them enjoying being able to have a peaceful moment. He looked down at Ianto sitting on the ground, staring around at the surrounding forest curiously, sucking on a breadstick. He moved his head back to stare up at Jack, his big blue eyes holding total trust for him and Jack smiled serenely down at him, smoothing down the fluffy hair and stoking the infants downy cheek softly while Ianto's tiny hands played with his.

Ianto grinned and tapped a random beat against Jacks strong fingers, everyone unaware of anything that was about to go wrong.

**A/N: And I'm going to end there for now….what do you think? Please review. offers virtual cookies and pouting**


End file.
